Cabellos de oro
by Nymide
Summary: El joven dios de la travesura se dispuso a cometer la última de ellas, pero no contaba con que le fuese a salir tan cara. Inspirada en la leyenda de Sif, la de los cabellos dorados
1. Prólogo

Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen a mí, sino a Marvel y blablabla

* * *

-Prólogo-

Los llantos se escuchaban por todo rincón del reino, llenos de rabia y tristeza mientras unas pisadas se alejaban a toda prisa de la habitación de dónde procedían.

Era un niño el que corría huyendo de la escena del crimen, de poco más de doce años, con cabello negro como el carbón y ojos de un verde grisáceo que en aquel momento miraban hacia todas partes, alerta de no ser visto. Se ocultó tras una de las estatuas de oro que adornaban aquellos interminables pasillos del palacio del rey de Asgard al escuchar voces de las primeras personas que acudían en ayuda de aquel sonido lastimero unos cuantos pasillos más allá.

Cuando dos sirvientas pasaron frente a él y se perdieron en el siguiente giro del camino, sin llegar a ser visto, el pequeño príncipe no tardó en salir de su escondrijo para retomar su huída como si su vida dependiese de ello. Cuando llegó a sus aposentos, cerró la puerta en cuanto entró, con rapidez y omitiendo sonido alguno, de forma tan sigilosa como había sido todo el procedimiento de su plan.

Con la respiración alterada por la carrera, se quedó unos segundos de cara a la puerta sin apartar las manos del pomo, como si la simple acción de separarse demasiado pronto pudiese atraer la atención de alguien, por muy solo que estuviese en aquella habitación, fuera de la vista de todos.

Cuando los nervios pasaron en gran parte, dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y contempló la gran puerta que lo ocultaba de su culpabilidad, con la pulsación normalizándose por momentos. En aquel momento fue consciente por primera vez de lo que acababa de hacer, y aunque para algunos podría resultar un acto horrible, a él simplemente le arrancó una sonrisa de triunfo.

Prestó por primera vez atención a sus manos y se dio cuenta que en la derecha aún llevaba el arma del delito, una tijera. Y en la izquierda, un mechón tan rubio como el cabello de su hermano Thor, aunque no pertenecía a él ni mucho menos, sino a Sif, la princesita incapaz de pensar en algo más que en su dorada melena.

Con una ligera risita, Loki guardó las pruebas en un cajón de uno de sus armarios y no tardó en meterse en la cama y arroparse con sus sábanas, sin perder aquella sonrisa llena de travesura, imaginándose ya las risas y halagos que recibiría de su hermano cuando le contase tal hazaña. El sueño no tardó en vencerle, sin remordimiento alguno.


	2. Capítulo 1

-Capítulo 1-

La mañana antes de aquel trágico suceso, el pequeño Loki buscaba a Thor por las salas del reino sin tener éxito. Habían quedado en encontrarse para que el mayor de ellos pudiese asistir como público a la prueba que determinaría si el pequeño había pasado el primer nivel de sus conocimientos sobre magia.

Para Loki suponía un examen muy simple, ya que no había tardado en progresar en aquel ámbito de forma destacable. Su maestro incluso había comentado que el pequeño de los Odinson parecía tener un don nato para la magia, apunte que el propio Odín no había tardado en felicitar a su hijo, aunque no tanto como le hubiese gustado a Loki. Con los primeros manejos de Thor con la espada había sido mucho más ferviente en felicitar a su hijo. Incluso hicieron una fiesta en su honor por su comienzo en el camino que le llevaría a ser un gran guerrero. Loki no lo debatía, sabía que su hermano era tan bueno en la lucha como él en la magia y en un futuro, podrían llegar a ser los mejores. Pero no entendía por qué el Padre de todos no mostraba el mismo ímpetu con los conocimientos sobre magia como con los de lucha, quizás era porque Odín nunca había utilizado la magia más allá de su propio poder divino.

Después de pasearse por cada posible lugar dónde podía encontrar a Thor, sin dar con él, Loki desistió con un suspiro, fijando su mirada en uno de los centenares de candelabros que iluminaban las estancias del gran palacio. Aquella calidez siempre le había parecido muy acogedora al niño, y más después de la nevada que había caído sobre el reino la noche anterior, bañándolo todo en blanco.

Aun así, Loki nunca había sufrido el frío ni siquiera a la intemperie, y por extraño que pareciese, incluso disfrutaba más de un buen invierno que de unos aposentos caldeados. Así que olvidándose por un momento de su prueba de magia, fue directo a los exteriores del recinto para ver una vez más la nieve que cubría todo el paisaje. Y fue entonces cuando vio lo que tanto andaba buscando, a Thor.

Pensó en lo tonto que había sido por no caer en la cuenta de que le faltaba buscar en el lugar más obvio en el que su hermano pasaba las horas: el patio de combate. Una gran circunferencia de suelo de piedra, ahora cubierta de nieve, rodeada de varios escalones que subían al nivel del piso. Allí estaba Thor, aunque sin espada y acompañado por una niña de su misma edad, Sif.

Loki perdió rápido la sonrisa en cuanto la vio a ella, sin gustarle la idea de que estuviese distrayendo, como siempre, a su hermano, o peor aún, que pudiese unirse como público a su examen si se lo recordaba a Thor frente a ella. Quedándose a unos metros, apartado de ellos, sin que los otros dos se hubiesen percatado de su presencia, los contempló en silencio con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

Tanto Thor como Sif mantenían una semejanza envidiable, ambos con cabello rubio y brillante, ojos azules y casi igual de altos, con esos cuerpos que ya habían abandonado la niñez, a diferencia de Loki. A los dos hermanos solo les separaba un año de diferencia, pero aquellos dos chicos habían madurado tempranamente y sus figuras empezaban a definir lo envidiados que serían físicamente en poco tiempo. Hijos de dioses, si había algún patrón para reconocerlos, todos debían parecerse a Thor y Sif. Si no fuese porque ella parecía intentar coquetear con él a cada hora del día, se les podría considerar hermanos, no solo por el aspecto parecido. Sin poder evitar sentir envidia de aquellos pensamientos, Loki se preguntó porqué él tenía que ser tan distinto a ellos, con aquel cabello oscuro y rasgos aniñados que pasaban desapercibidos para el resto de personas, llevándose aquella pareja toda la atención y halagos. Él era el hermano de Thor, y no aquella niñita con rizos de oro que intentaba ser el centro de todas las miradas, sobre todo las del hijo mayor de los Odinson.

Ambos jóvenes jugaban a lanzarse bolas de nieve entre risas risueñas, corriendo de un lado a otro de la pista, pareciendo haberse olvidado del resto del mundo. Así que Loki dio por sentenciado que no habría manera de meter a su hermano en palacio, ya que incluso él se veía tentado a saltarse el examen y permanecer allí en el frío. ¿Quién no preferiría un buen juego con la queridísima Sif antes que un aburrido entreno de magia?

Dando media vuelta, decidió ir al aula que le tocaba, pero antes de haber dado dos pasos siquiera, una bola de nieve le dio en toda la coronilla, llevándose las manos rápido al cabello ahora mojado. Volviéndose molesto hacia los dos chicos, encontró a ambos mirándole mientras reían, Thor de forma alegre mientras que Sif con una sonrisa de burla. Ninguno de los dos se aguantaba, ni Sif a Loki ni Loki a Sif. Estaba asumido.

- ¡Hermano! ¿Qué haces ahí que no bajas a jugar con nosotros? ¡Vamos, únete! ¡Mira cuanta nieve!- le animó Thor cogiendo un montón de nieve para moldearla después y lanzársela a Sif en forma de bola, ésta esquivándola con un grácil salto hacia atrás aún por el vestido del mismo color que sus ojos, que misteriosamente, ni mucho menos le complicaba los movimientos.

- Déjalo, es un aburrido. Le da miedo descubrir que no tiene fuerza ni para tirar una bola de nieve- le picó Sif poniendo los brazos en jarra, quizás no con tanta malicia como interpretó Loki, que la fulminó con la mirada.

Niña tonta, una niña tonta y creída era aquella Sif del demonio, pensó Loki, que al momento se consoló al recordar que por mucho que aquellos dos hubiesen crecido físicamente, claramente él era mucho más maduro mentalmente. Si pensaba tentarle a seguir su juego con aquellas infantiles mofas, iba lista. Aún así, Loki cogió un puñado de nieve a sus pies y fue moldeándola hasta que solo quedó una bola que cabía dentro de sus finos dedos. Quizás no fuese tan mala idea después de todo dejarle el pelo chorreando a Sif, pero no por sus burlas, sino porque simplemente no la soportaba.

- Claro que la tengo, ¡mira esto!- Le lanzó la bola con todas sus fuerzas, pero ella ya estaba preparada y volvió a esquivarla con insultante facilidad, riendo más que antes.

- Ni siquiera me has rozado.

Más molesto aún, no tardó en hacer otra bola rápidamente, pero ella se le adelantó de nuevo, consiguiendo darle de nuevo a Loki, esta vez en la ropa. El niño decidió entonces cambiar de posición y tirársela mientras corría, consiguiendo al fin darle en la falda. Sif maldijo agachándose para volver a coger munición y Thor sin dejar de reírse de ambos, se llevó la siguiente bola de Loki en la espalda. Así empezó la guerra. Olvidándose de toda envidia y rencor, los tres chicos por unos minutos solo fueron tres amigos divirtiéndose en la nieve.

- ¡Loki es un gigante de hielo!- le chinchó su hermano al verle con el pelo más blanco que negro después de la última bola lanzada contra él.

- ¡Mentira, lo serás tú, ya verás ahora!- se defendió Loki siguiendo el juego ya con otra masa de nieve en las manos, que ni siquiera se habían entumecido aún estando sin guantes a diferencia de las de los otros dos chicos. Y deseando que aquel tiro lo diese como vencedor, algo extraño ocurrió y la bola que le lanzó fue directa al ojo derecho de Thor, más fuerte y densa que ninguna otra. El chico soltó una queja de dolor y se llevó las manos al rostro, para sorpresa y luego preocupación de sus dos compañeros. Sif fue la primera en atenderle, acercándose a él y pidiendo que apartase las manos para ver el golpe.

- No es nada, no es nada.- les tranquilizó Thor después de dejarles ver su rostro y parpadear para recuperar la visión- A Thor, hijo de Odín, no le va a vencer un poco de nieve.- comentó con tono risueño y orgulloso, tan típico de él.

- Me da igual de quién seas hijo. Ese ojo se te está poniendo morado, vamos a la enfermería.- ordenó Sif imitando el tono que utilizaba su madre cuando no aceptaba réplica. Mientras tanto, Loki no supo qué hacer más que permanecer apartado viendo como su oportunidad de tener la atención de su hermano se iba al garete. Sería injusto pedirle que se olvidase de la enfermería y se marchase con él después de haber sido él el responsable de su mal.

- Está bien… Pero que conste que estoy perfectamente.

- Lo que tú digas, machote.- le siguió la corriente Sif, acompañándole a la entrada del palacio, pero al pasar junto al pequeño de los tres, le dirigió unas últimas palabras.- No volveré a decir que no tienes fuerza, pero intenta no saltarle un ojo a alguien para demostrarlo, ¿quieres?

Loki apretó los puños al escuchar eso, pero no dijo nada al sentirse demasiado culpable, viéndolos marchar. Lo cierto es que le hubiese gustado decir unas cuantas cosas, para empezar pedir perdón a Thor, pero su hermano era demasiado fatuo para aceptar las disculpas de un daño que no quería reconocer. Y luego acusar a Sif de robarle a su hermano con cualquier escusa, con cualquier movimiento de pestañas o de cabellera rubia, esa que los tenía locos a todos.

Esa que recibía elogios cuando ni siquiera se la cuidaba ella misma, sino sus criadas. ¿Qué mérito tenía darle valor a algo que ni siquiera habías ganado tú con tu esfuerzo? Y en cambio, a ella se le hinchaba el pecho y cada vez parecía más pedante alardeando de ser la princesa más bonita y con mejor cabello de los nueve reinos. Loki quería quitarle aquella idea de la cabeza, dejarle claro que si alguien tenía que salirse con la suya, sería él y no una niñita por muy guapa y encantadora que fuese.

Y en ese momento, se le ocurrió la mayor idea que había tenido nunca. ¿Quería llamar la atención por su aspecto? Él conseguiría que todo el reino la mirase, sin duda que lo haría, pero no para bien. Con una sonrisa que nunca antes se había visto en el rostro de Loki hasta el momento, empezó a tramar los detalles del gran plan, dispuesto a llevarlo a cabo aquella misma noche.

Y mientras pensaba aquello, no llegó a fijarse en el detalle que tenía más cerca de él, en la bola de nieve que le había lanzado a Thor y permanecía intacta en el suelo. Y es que no era de nieve, sino de hielo. Hielo propio de Jötunheim, la tierra de los gigantes de hielo.

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por leer esta historia! Me alegraría mucho que dejaseis algún comentario para saber vuestra opinión y de paso, motivarme a seguir.

Y perdón a las amantes de Sif. Yo adoro a esta guerrera, pero tengo entendido por los cómics y las leyendas, que antes de que ocurriese todo esto, era una niña bastante malcriada. De todos modos intentaré no hacerla muy odiosa xD

Si hay cambios del mito a este escrito, que conste que lo estoy adaptando a mi manera, sigo gran parte de la historia pero prefiero no centrarme en la real, más bien en cómo podría haber sido de hacerlo flashback en la película.


	3. Capítulo 2

-Capítulo 2-

La noticia de la pérdida de la cabellera de Sif se expandió por todo Asgard a la vez y con la misma rapidez que la luz del amanecer. Los llantos de la pequeña ya habían conseguido que nadie en palacio pudiese conciliar el sueño la noche del suceso, o mejor dicho, casi nadie.

Loki no atendió al revuelo que se formó por el atentado, entre sirvientes que recorrían todo pasillo existente entre rumores y alertas de un posible intruso, entre guardias que buscaban cualquier sospechoso por los alrededores y sobre todo, entre conocidos, amigos y familiares que intentaban calmar a la joven Sif, la cual había entrado en un ataque de histeria y furia.

El autor de la tragedia se despertó aquella mañana pensando que sería como cualquier otra, ignorando que su broma pudiese haber llegado a tan alta preocupación. Después de desperezarse y adecentarse, marchó hacia el salón donde tomaban el desayuno su familia y él, pero algo lo detuvo por el camino.

Thor estaba al final del pasillo, acompañado por sus tres mejores amigos: Fandral, un chico rubio y elegante que siempre mostraba su mejor sonrisa tanto en batalla como ante sus incontables pretendientas, luego estaba Hogun, totalmente opuesto al primero, con un aspecto sombrío y letal aunque siempre dispuesto a dar su mejor consejo y ser fiel hasta la muerte, y por último Volstagg, un tipo peculiar con una gran barba pelirroja y que superaba la altura del resto al menos por una cabeza de diferencia, por no contar su afán por la comida y las tabernas, que por mucho que impusiese, no dejaba de ser un fanfarrón algo estúpido según Loki. Los tres guerreros superaban en edad a Thor, siendo ya unos reconocidos luchadores en la batalla, pero eso no les impedía tener una gran amistad con el hijo mayor de Odín.

- ¿Nadie tiene idea de quién pudo cortarle la cabellera? Los enemigos de Sif no son muchos, ¿es que hay alguien capaz de odiar a una muchacha como ella?- preguntó Fandral sin poder hacerse a la idea, con los otros tres frente a él.

- Quizás se trate de alguna doncella envidiosa, ya se sabe lo crueles que pueden llegar a ser las mujeres- dio como idea Volstagg con un tono burlesco, llevándose más de una mirada de reproche.

- Las doncellas de Sif han sido elegidas por mi propia madre. Son mujeres de confianza, no quieren hacer daño al reino.- repuso Thor con firmeza- Tuvo que ser alguien ajeno a él. O del contrario no se arriesgaría tanto a ser encontrado, en pleno escenario del crimen.

Loki los escuchó atentamente sin llegar a acercarse, y lejos de sentirse atemorizado por la que podía caerle encima, se dio por halagado ya que nadie tenía la mínima sospecha de él. Había cometido un acto arriesgado y aun así, perfecto. Estaba eufórico por contárselo a alguien, poder alardear de valentía y sentido del humor. Seguro que más de uno se estaría tronchando al encontrar a Sif tan calva como el anciano Frey.

Sin poder esperar más, dio media vuelta y corrió a su habitación en busca del mechón del cabello dorado de Sif que había escondido la noche anterior, ocultándolo en su puño y marchando de nuevo hacia el lugar donde por última vez había visto a Thor. Pero ya no estaba.

Extrañado, fue a buscarlo y pronto pudo seguir el rastro del vozarrón de Volstagg que resonaba por los pasillos. Cuando los volvió a encontrar, los cuatro chicos estaban frente a la puerta de los aposentos de Sif, Fandral ocupado de llamar a la puerta con gesto incluso temeroso, como si tras la puerta en vez de una niña, hubiese el peor de los dragones. Sin recibir respuesta por los golpecitos, terminó preguntándole si se encontraba bien. Y volvió a haber silencio como única contestación.

- Déjalo, Fandral, querrá estar sola- dijo Hogun con su habitual tono inexpresivo, aunque seguramente estuviese tan preocupado como los demás.

-¡O abres o tiro la puerta a la de tres!- insistió el guerrero rubio, haciendo dudar al resto de la caballerosidad de la que era famoso.

Todos esperaron expectantes mientras la cuenta atrás transcurría, y cuando se dispuso a coger impulso contra la puerta y a golpearla, ésta se abrió haciéndole trastabillar en el aire y caer de mala manera dentro de la habitación. Al segundo después, salió a todo correr protegiéndose la cabeza de una lluvia de objetos, entre zapatos, tarros y gritos.

- ¡No quiero que nadie entre, ni pienso salir jamás! ¡Te mataré, Fandral, y a cualquiera que cruce esta puerta!- amenazó sin llegar a asomarse siquiera, y de un portazo, volvió a encerrarse en su habitación, todo ello para incredulidad de los allí presentes.

- Te lo dije- le repuso al final Hogun a Fandral, éste último aún con los ojos como platos y una bota que había cogido al vuelo entre sus manos para evitar el golpe.

Una risita ligera llamó la atención de los cuatro, volteándose para ver que era Loki el que disfrutaba de la escena a varios metros más allá. El niño llegó a la conclusión solo por sus caras que la aventura de la noche anterior había valido la pena.

- No te rías de lo que no entiendes, hermano.- le riñó Thor, afectado por la reacción de Sif.

- ¿Porqué? Es divertido. Mira a Fandral, apenas puede mantenerse en pie.- comentó con toda naturalidad el niño sin perder la sonrisa. El aludido gruñó algo y se repuso tan dignamente como pudo.

- Loki tiene razón, tampoco creo que sea para ponerse así. A todos nos han cortado el cabello alguna vez y nos ha vuelto a crecer. – comentó Volstagg encogiéndose de hombros para quitarle importancia, pero más bien consiguió el efecto contrario en sus compañeros.

- ¿Que no es para ponerse así? ¡Dime como te sentaría a ti si de un día para otro te encontrases sin tu preciada barba, Volstagg!- le espetó Thor, enfurecido como un verdadero dios del Trueno. El guerrero como respuesta, se llevó una mano anhelante a su frondoso vello del mentón que le caía hasta medio pecho, como si temiese perderlo solo con pensarlo.

- Thor…- lo llamó Loki sin intención de que todo fuese a más, pero su hermano siguió reprochándole al guerrero su falta de solidaridad- Thor- volvió a llamarle más decidido, pero el tono del otro iba subiendo, sin atenderle, hasta que se armó de valor y gritó- ¡Thor!

Al final el mayor de los Odinson captó la voz que le requería y miró a Loki aún con la mirada dura que le había dirigido al barbitaheño. A veces era difícil recordar que Thor era tan joven, pues su carácter podía llegar a ser muy firme cuando quería defender su causa.

- ¿Podemos hablar a solas?- casi le rogó, dando resultado a que el rostro de su hermano mayor se relajase relativamente y asintiese, marchando con él a un lugar más apartado y lejos de oídos indiscretos.

Loki apretó ligeramente el puño que aún llevaba escondido el pequeño mechón de cabello, encontrándose más inquieto por momentos habiendo comprobado que a Thor no acababa de convencerle la nueva situación de Sif. Pero tuvo que recordar su valor y gran hazaña para corregir su temor. Si a él le parecía divertido, ¿porque a su hermano no? Seguro que en cuanto se lo confesase, Thor perdería todo miedo a enemigos externos y entendería que solo había sido una broma más de su hermano. Porque solo había sido eso, ¿no?

Plantándose frente a él y subiendo la mirada a sus ojos azules por los centímetros de altura que los diferenciaban, Loki no esperó más y abrió su mano frente a él, mostrando en su palma el cabello que le había robado a Sif.

- ¿Dónde has encontrado eso?- preguntó después de un silencio en el que Thor entendía a quién pertenecía, sin comprender aún la situación.

- Se los cogí. Ayer noche.- el niño esbozó una sonrisa cómplice- Nadie me vio, ni siquiera ella. Fui silencioso como una sombra, ¡y sin magia!- terminó animado, esperando que Thor lo mirase asombrado de un momento a otro. Pero solo consiguió que frunciese el ceño. El pobre era lento de entendederas.

-¿Qué se lo cogiste? ¿Cuándo?- Thor entonces lo comprendió, pasando la mirada del mechón rubio a los ojos verdes de Loki- ¿Tú… Tú le cortaste todo el pelo a Sif?- casi terminó gritando.

- Ajá, mientras dormía. No pude verle apenas, estaba todo bastante oscuro y tenía prisa por escapar, pero seguro que debe ser bellísima ahora. ¿Te imaginas? La princesa más guapa de los Nueve Reinos, calva- se echó a reír por la ironía sin darse cuenta de que la expresión de Thor no era ni mucho menos de estar pasándoselo en grande.

- No tienes ni idea de lo que has hecho, ¿verdad?- lo sorprendió con un tono mordaz, recordándole al propio Odín de forma inquietante, por lo que su sonrisa se esfumó al tragar saliva- Has arruinado la vida de Sif, todo el reino conoce ahora su desdicha, se apenan y ríen de ella ¡y todo porque a mi hermano se le ocurrió tomar prácticas de peluquería en mitad de la noche!- mientras estallaba con todos esos comentarios, Thor había ido acercándose a Loki hasta dejarlo entre la pared y él, sin escapatoria para temor del pequeño, que ahora entendía también la situación.

- Pero… Pero ya oiste a Volstagg. Le crecerá el pelo de nuevo y todo esto se olvidará en menos de…

- ¿Porqué lo hiciste?- le exigió saber Thor de repente tan airado que interrumpió a Loki, cogiéndole los hombros y zarandeándolo- ¿Por envidia? ¿Por diversión? ¡Contesta!

- ¡Suéltame, me haces daño!- Loki, asustado, se deshizo de su agarre y se deslizó fuera de su alcance, mirándole un segundo sin reconocer a su hermano mayor. Terminó por correr sin esperar a más, para huir de aquella situación.

- ¡Se lo contaré a Padre!- le gritó Thor desde la distancia, y aquello consiguió dejar a un lado el miedo de Loki de repente, formándose otro mucho más mayor que le hizo parar al instante para volverse hacia él.

- No… ¡No puedes hacer eso! Si se entera…

Desde que él tenía conocimiento de recuerdos, todos ellos se resumían a intentos por llamar la atención de su padre, de ser por un día su favorito, pero nunca llegaba a tener la sensación de que aquel hombre sintiese real devoción por él. Le quería, de eso no había duda, pero Loki no podía dejar de pensar que Thor siempre había sido su preferido. Si le daba un disgusto como aquel, ahora que sus progresos de magia empezaban a hacer comprender al Padre de todos que su segundo hijo tenía un gran futuro por delante, todo habría sido en vano. No volvería a confiar en Loki y la posibilidad de alcanzar a ser tan importante como su hermano mayor sería un simple sueño que nunca llegaría a cumplirse.

- Se enterará, te lo aseguro.

- Por favor, hermano… Yo no… No era mi intención causar ningún mal.-bajó la mirada con abatimiento, sabiendo que Thor era demasiado testarudo para cambiar de opinión, por lo que, cuando escuchó el siguiente comentario, su sorpresa se reflejó en su rostro al volverlo a mirar.

- Aunque si lo remedias antes de que termine la semana, olvidaré esta conversación.- cambió de idea Thor con tono más suave, al ceder por el amor a su hermano, por muy horrible que le pareciese la deshonra que había supuesto su travesura a Sif.- Haz que su cabello vuelva a crecer antes del plazo que te doy y no te delataré a nadie, lo prometo por Odín, el Padre de Todo.

Loki asintió agradecido con una leve sonrisa de alivio, pero al momento el gran fallo en aquel perdón inundó sus dudas; no conocía ningún hechizo que hiciese crecer el cabello. Thor pasó por su lado dando la conversación por acabada, y su hermano aprovechó para cogerle de una mano con intención de frenarle. El rubio se volvió hacia él.

-Pero es que yo no sé cómo hacer que le crezca. Tienes que ayudarme- le pidió Loki sintiéndose muy perdido ahora que su plan inicial, del que se iba a enorgullecer, se había vuelto contra él.

- No, Loki. Ya sabes lo que dice padre, si te has metido en un lío solo, sal de él del mismo modo, como un valiente. ¿O es que tú quieres ser un cobarde?- Loki negó con la cabeza como respuesta y Thor cedió un poco más sin poder remediarlo, poniéndole una mano en el hombro para darle ánimos- No estoy contento con lo que has hecho, pero sé que pondrás toda tu buena fe en solucionarlo. Todos cometemos errores de vez en cuando- se encogió de hombros y le dedicó una media sonrisa que Loki también acentuó, más confiado con el humor del mayor.

- Lo haré, lo prometo.

Los dos hermanos no tardaron en volver sobre sus pasos en busca de los Tres Guerreros después de solucionar la situación, y Loki aún echando miradas de reojo al rostro de Thor, que de veras le había impresionado por lo serio que podía ponerse a veces. En esas, que recordó un detalle en el que no había reparado hasta entonces.

- Tu ojo. ¿Cómo lo tienes?

-¿Eh? ¡Ah, el ojo! Pues bien, ¿no lo ves? Se me fue enseguida el morado, no era para tanto.

- Te di fuerte.

- ¿Pero qué dices? ¡Fue como una caricia!

- ¡No lo fue!

- ¡Si lo fue!- Thor y Loki rieron y en ese momento los Tres Guerreros los miraron extrañados, aún recordando hacia apenas pocos minutos que Thor estaba furioso. Por cosas de la vida, las gentes de todo Asgard sabían perfectamente que si alguien era capaz de sacarle una sonrisa en sus peores momentos a Thor, ese era su hermano pequeño.- ¿Quieres ver como soy inmune a tus bolas de nieve, hechicero renacuajo?

- ¡Te vas a enterar! ¡De ahora en adelante tendrán que llamarte el guerrero tuerto!- lo empujó sin perder el juego y ambos salieron corriendo en carrera directos a los exteriores nevados del palacio, ya habiendo olvidado toda diferencia ente ellos. Porque en el fondo eran tal para cual. Eran hermanos.

* * *

¡Gracias a susan-black7 por comentar, me anima mucho ver que alguien me sigue!

He leído muchos fan fics de Thor en esta página y la calidad de ellos fue lo que me animó a intentar escribir uno yo misma. Solo espero no equivocarme mucho con el carácter de los personajes y el mundo de Asgard, y si es así, por favor, decídmelo y podré corregirme para que os pueda llegar a gustar a todos ¡Gracias y hasta el próximo capítulo!


	4. Capítulo 3

- Capítulo 3 –

El pequeño príncipe de Asgard descansaba en su lecho hasta que una voz en su oído lo despertó. Abrió los ojos de par en par y se llevó tal sobresalto al ver el rostro de Sif a menos de un palmo de él, que se incorporó de repente con un gritó de horror.

No es que la muchacha fuese fea ni mucho menos, pero sus cabellos ahora de nuevo ondulantes, eran terribles. Incontables culebras salían de las raíces de su cabeza, todas enseñando sus colmillos y siseando a Loki, amenazantes. El muchacho retrocedió aún sentado en su cama sin dejar de observarlas aterrado.

- Mira bien lo que me has hecho, Loki. Mírame bien porque será lo último que veas- siseó la princesa con toda crueldad avanzando con sus serpientes hacia él.

El pelinegro siguió retrocediendo hasta que las palmas de sus manos dejaron de notar la suavidad de las sábanas bajo ellas, para pasar a una viscosidad fría y en movimiento sinuoso. Bajó la vista y allí estaban, más bichos como los de su cabellera, rodeándole por completo y subiéndole por las extremidades, inmovilizándolo.

- ¡No! ¡Apartaos de mí!- gritó desesperado con Sif ya sobre él, con una sonrisa afilada como los colmillos de las culebras, acercándose tanto a su rostro que podía notar incluso su aliento letal. La princesa rió y mostró su lengua viperina, larga y fina del color de la sangre.

-Esto por convertirme en un monstruo de feria- amenazó antes de lamerle la mejilla de una pasada con su lengua fría de reptil. Loki gritó una vez más cerrando los ojos con fuerza, y en ese momento, Sif se dispuso a terminar con él.

El joven volvió a incorporarse en la cama con un grito ahogado y los ojos abiertos como platos, pero de repente ya no había ninguna serpiente a su alrededor, ni ninguna Sif convertida en su peor pesadilla. Solo la oscuridad de la noche bañada por la tenue luz de las lunas, que se filtraba por alguna ventana entreabierta y dejaba ver las sombras de una habitación vacía de enemigos.

Solo había sido un sueño, pensó, un horrible sueño que nunca se cumpliría, pues pensaba dar con el hechizo perfecto que le hiciese crecer a Sif el cabello tan bonito y rubio que siempre había tenido. Aún así, el miedo a que las cosas se torciesen y un gran castigo cayese sobre él, ya estaba allí presente.

* * *

No tardó en ponerse manos a la obra. Fue a la biblioteca más abundante de los nueve reinos, que casualmente se encontraba en aquel mismo palacio que siempre había sido su casa, y empezó la búsqueda intensiva.

Había libros de todas las clases y tamaños, unos más gruesos que otros, otros más viejos que unos, y sobre todo, lo que más había era polvo. No se podía decir que por ser la mayor colección de información escrita del espacio conocido, estuviese en perfectas condiciones. Una pasada de limpieza no le vendría mal.

Loki hizo una pila de libros sobre la mesa, habiendo elegido los que más se acercaban a lo que buscaba: hechizos y pociones curativas. Era sorprendente lo extenso que era aquel tema, y no dejaba de preguntarse si una vez hallado el modo, podría llevarlo a cabo con sus conocimientos primarios sobre la materia, por mucha gracia que tuviese para ella. Pero no quería adelantarse a los acontecimientos, así que se plantó frente al primer libro abierto y comenzó a leer.

Los tomos no tardaron en multiplicarse en aquella mesa, al igual que las horas, y Loki, por mucha información que había almacenado, aún no había encontrado la forma más útil de solucionar sus problemas antes del final de aquella semana. Todos los conjuros hasta ahora no daban resultados hasta pasados siete días, y Loki no disponía de ese tiempo.

El chico se llevó las manos al cabello, bajando el rostro con abatimiento, ya que, por mucho don de atención que tuviese, las horas ya habían hecho mella en su concentración. Esta intentaba dispersarse constantemente hacia sus miedos, y sobre todo, hacia el día anterior.

Thor había vuelto a enfadarse con él durante la última batalla de nieve cuando el pequeño había comentado el alivio que era estar a solas con él y con Sif fuera de juego. Aún no entendía por qué se había puesto a despotricar sobre envidias y mala sangre, dejando a un Loki incrédulo en medio del patio mientras el mayor marchaba anunciando que no hablaría más con él hasta que todo volviese a estar como antes.

Así que estaba solo, solo para salir de aquel entuerto, tal y como lo había comenzado. Y estaba descubriendo en aquellos mismos instantes que era mucho más fácil cometer el delito que resolverlo. Si lo hubiese sabido antes… Ahora no le parecía tan terrible callar frente a las burlas de Sif, hacerse a un lado si la joven se hacía con toda la atención de su hermano o… O dejar pasar el hecho de que no prestase el mínimo interés por Loki, cuando a él también le hubiese gustado que la princesa más hermosa del reino se fijase en él.

Había que asumirlo. No es que sintiese gran devoción por ella, pero aquel odio que le dedicaba escondía algo más. No hacía mucho, el pequeño príncipe también sentía admiración por los encantos de aquella niña rubia, pero todo fue tornándose recelo cuando fue descubriendo, mientras desenvolvía su sentido común y dejaba de ser un crío ignorante, que Sif no era más que una niña con una gran necesidad por ser el centro de atención, sin dar nada a cambio más que gestos banales y risas sin fundamento. Incluso poseía cierta malicia a la hora de apartar a los que no le interesaban de su camino.

Loki podría haber ignorado todo aquello de no ser por la ceguera de sus gentes cercanas. Sif podía ser una completa presumida, pero ¿de qué se alimenta la gente así? De los halagos del resto, y precisamente, eso era lo que la rodeaba constantemente. Gente adorando su belleza y gracia superficial. ¿Porqué nadie más que él se daba cuenta de que no valía tanta atención? La cuestión terminó de rematarse cuando fue Thor el primero que alabó a la chica al conocerla, y además, ella le correspondía como nunca haría con ningún otro. Como nunca lo haría con Loki.

El pelinegro había apretado los puños de tal manera mientras pensaba todo aquello, que las hojas que sostenía para ser pasadas, se había arrugado visiblemente. Cuando se percató de lo que estaba haciendo, las aplanó rápidamente olvidándose de sus pensamientos, y en ese momento, el milagro sucedió.

Su mirada esmeralda se fijó en su objetivo, que llevaba minutos allí y del que no se había dado cuenta hasta que despertó de su reflexión. En aquellas mismas páginas abiertas se encontraba la fórmula indicada para el crecimiento instantáneo del cabello. Loki leyó los pasos del proceso para la creación que aquella poción, y rápido no tardaron en acumularse los ingredientes que le sería casi imposible conseguir, o imposible directamente, sin tener que viajar a otro reino.

Piensa, piensa, piensa, se obligó a si mismo tanteando toda posibilidad sin querer rechazar la única solución que se le había plantando delante. Y entonces lo supo. Tendría que recurrir a una ayuda muy específica. A los enanos.

Era un grupo clandestino de expertos en pócimas tanto curativas como ofensivas que, la verdad, no tenían muy buen nombre por su reputación de estar rozando la ley de lo permitido, pero el reino los toleraba, pues todo quedaba entre ellos. Y aseguraban total confidencialidad. El uso que le dieses a las pociones que ellos te facilitaban quedaba en tu plena responsabilidad. Y eso lo sabía todo el mundo. O mejor dicho, todo aquel que estaba en cierto apuro y dispuesto a pagar una gran cantidad de oro.

Loki siempre se había considerado un muchacho sigiloso, y aquello precisamente le había llevado a poder espiar cierto día la conversación de dos guardias sin ser visto, por lo que así pudo saber de la existencia de aquellos enanos expertos en el mundo de la magia.

Gracias también a su sigilo y a que él también conocía algunos aspectos sobre la materia, aquella misma tarde pudo llegar hasta los establos sin llamar la atención de nadie. Se había puesto sus atuendos más oscuros y utilizó el truco de la niebla, con lo que fue casi imposible verlo llegar hasta su corcel (sin contar con cierto guardia un poco más hábil con la vista, al que tuvo que adormilar con un rápido hechizo antes de ser reconocido). Aquel alazán se lo había regalado su padre años atrás para que empezase a saber ir en caballo desde edad temprana para más facilidad en el aprendizaje. Para entonces ya se desenvolvía bastante bien con su montura, así que no le fue difícil ensillar él mismo al caballo, haciendo el menor ruido posible, y salir a trote directo a la ciudad de Asgard.

Loki tuvo que cabalgar hasta uno de los barrios menos recomendables del reino, donde se encontraba el local de aquellos enanos, que resultó ser lo más parecido a una madriguera que había visto hasta entonces considerado un habitáculo. Amarró al caballo junto a la entrada y sin quitarse la capa que había cubierto su rostro todo el camino, entró por aquel túnel que tendía a declinar, quizás hacia un piso bajo tierra, y que a lo largo de su recorrido, la luz también iba disminuyendo a falta de lámparas. Pero aquel problema se solucionó en cuanto llegó al local en sí.

Una gran sala circular se presentaba frente a él, con las paredes ocultas tras enormes pilas y estanterías repletas de objetos y libros, la gran mayoría de ellos, irreconocibles para Loki. La iluminación era tenue, pero al menos impedía chocarse con la gran cantidad de cosas desperdigadas por toda la estancia, amontonadas sobre mesas o simplemente por el suelo.

- ¿Buscas algo?- escuchó de repente Loki, encontrando al propietario de aquella voz grave y profunda tras una mesa igual de abarrotada que el resto de la sala. Habría sido casi imposible verle de no haber formulado aquella pregunta.

Después del sobresalto, Loki observó al hombre que tenía a pocos metros de él; cara pálida como la de un muerto, nariz ganchuda, ojos hondos y desconfiados, ropajes oscuros y descuidados, y una altura poco menor que la del pequeño príncipe, que pudo apreciar al caminar el hombrecillo hasta él. Si no fuese por el aspecto cadavérico que le impresionó, se habría alegrado de poder imponerse en altura frente al enano, ya que ni siquiera parecía tener gran fuerza con aquella complexión tan delgada.

- Busco…-recordó que debía responder, y sin saber muy bien por dónde empezar, decidió ir al grano, sacando rápidamente la hoja arrancada sin permiso del libro donde había encontrado la información. Se la entregó sin siquiera desdoblarla- …esto.

El hombre lo observó con recelo antes de abrir la página y leer con un rápido vistazo la poción, y después de unos segundos interminables, se la devolvió con un gesto de desinterés.

- Aquí no la encontrarás. Nosotros solo tratamos con metales al rojo vivo. Fuera de aquí, niño- se dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse, dejando a Loki unos instantes para reaccionar, atreviéndose a cortarle el paso.

- No soy solo un niño, soy el príncipe de Asgard, y es tan cierto como que vos os dedicáis a la magia y no a la forja.- habló con un tono tan seguro que incluso se sorprendió de él mismo. Pero vio que funcionaba, así que se animó a seguir, imponiéndose a aquel pequeño hombre- Así que te ordeno que cumplas con tu labor o la furia de Odín caerá sobre ti.- Ante situaciones complicadas, medidas desesperadas, pensó.

Pero su tono dejó de funcionar, pues el enano se echó a reír con sequedad, señalándolo con un dedo con gesto suspicaz, cambiando repentinamente su actitud.

-Así que tú eres Loki, ¿eh? Te diré una cosa, principito. Mis clientes suelen guardar su identidad, y lo veo de lo más oportuno, porque a diferencia de ti, ellos saben quién soy yo. Y saben que no les conviene que nada de lo que hagan aquí salga a la luz. Pero tú, _alteza_, ya has dado demasiada información.- a Loki no le gustó el tono con el que le llamó alteza, pero decidió dejarle continuar- Cierta princesita a perdido su cabellera misteriosamente, y tú casualmente quieres una poción que solucionaría ese problema. No pensaría mal si creyese que solo quieres ayudar a una amiga, pero que vengas justamente a mí me lleva a la conclusión de que lo quieres mantener en secreto. Por lo tanto…

-Tengo oro.- lo interrumpió Loki, incómodo con la simple mención de su culpabilidad. Ahora se odiaba por haber sido tan incauto, aquel enano era muy astuto, y ahora disponía de su gran secreto.- Te daré cuanto me pidas si me lo entregas antes de que finalice la semana.

Su interlocutor entrecerró los ojos sin dejar de mirarle con recelo, pero pareció ver algo en la convicción forzada del chico que le llevó a aceptar.

- Te llaman el dios de la travesura, y a mí Dvalin el piadoso. Como no estoy de acuerdo con mi apodo, pondré en duda el tuyo. Pero que quede claro, no quiero trucos. Una pequeña demora o jugada, y no te trataré distinto a los demás por muy niño rico que seas, ¿entendido?- comentó perdiendo toda burla para hablarle con seriedad y firmeza. Incluso amenaza.

- Te doy mi palabra, Dvalin el piadoso.- manifestó con más seguridad ahora que ya estaba hecho el acuerdo.

- Bien. Quinientas monedas, ni una menos ni una más. Ven a buscarlo dentro de dos días- volvió a su tono seco, marchándose de nuevo y perdiéndose tras una puerta carcomida, sin dar tiempo a más.

Loki se marchó con gesto pensativo sin querer permanecer más tiempo allí, con un problema mayor que el del comienzo del día. Quinientas monedas de oro. Ni él ni la mitad de la población de Asgard disponía de aquella cantidad aún con todos los ahorros acumulados. ¿De dónde narices iba a sacarlas?

Mientras intentaba tramar un plan que le solucionase el nuevo apuro, cabalgó de vuelta a palacio, dejando atrás las zonas más humildes y volviendo a los edificios dorados a los que estaba acostumbrado. De pasada, pudo ver algún que otro puesto en el mercado que rodeaban a ambos lados las calles, dejando un camino más estrecho tanto para caballeros como viandantes. Y en esos puestos encontró tanto objetos banales de materiales baratos como verdaderas joyas que debían valer su propio peso en oro.

Y en aquel momento se le ocurrió otra idea, tan terrible como tentadora. ¿Sería difícil robar alguno de aquellos objetos? Buscó con la mirada al propietario del puesto frente al que había frenado con disimulo a su caballo, y no lo encontró por ninguna parte. El muy estúpido había dejado su tienda desprotegida ante ladrones para sorpresa y tentación de Loki. Parecía tan fácil coger una de aquellas joyas y salir a toda prisa sin que nadie le reconociese…

Sin pensarlo más, se dejó llevar por aquel impulso y fue a bajar del caballo. Pero todo quedó en un ademán cuando una voz imperiosa lo llamó desde lo alto de aquella calle, dejando a Loki sin aliento al ver allí al gran Odín, sintiendo como la mirada de su único ojo bueno lo penetraba. Aquel ojo que todo lo veía. Incluso lo que aún estaba por suceder.

El chico tragó saliva y se acercó a su padre, temiéndose lo peor.

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo! Espero vuestros reviews ^^ ¿Castigará Odín a su hijo? ¿Conseguirá Loki todo ese dinero? ¡Lo veremos en el próximo capítulo! xD


	5. Capítulo 4

- Capítulo 4 –

Loki quería salir corriendo en dirección contraria, quería que Odín olvidase haberle visto allí y quería que sus problemas se solucionasen de una vez por todas.

Lo que había empezado como una simple broma sin ánimo vengativo, o eso se obligaba a creer, había supuesto ser un laberinto del que cada vez era más difícil salir. ¿Cuándo terminarían de aparecer complicaciones? El príncipe tenía la sensación de que aquello no acabaría nunca.

Y más ahora que le tocaba enfrentarse a la mirada inquisitiva del Padre de todo. Seguramente, si le hubiese visto sonreírle alguna vez, su ansiedad no llegase a tanto en momentos como aquel. La creencia de que Odín solo viese defectos en él siempre le había tenido angustiado.

El rey de Asgard le hizo un gesto para que le siguiese una vez llevó a su montura junto al corcel de ocho patas de Odín, un ejemplar que imponía tanto como su amo. Y dicho y hecho, el hijo siguió al padre mientras la guardia real los escoltaba unos pasos atrás. Ni siquiera hacía falta que les despejasen el camino, pues las gentes de la ciudad bien conocían la presencia de Odín y el respeto que le debían.

- ¿Tu madre te ha dado permiso para salir de palacio?- rompió el silencio Odín, y para sorpresa de Loki, no fue con el tono de reproche que esperaba. En realidad ni siquiera parecía molesto.

- Sí, solo quería tomar un poco el aire, padre.-mintió rápidamente con naturalidad, alegrándose de poseer esa capacidad suya para esconder la verdad sin denotar duda. Aunque interiormente, no estaba para nada tranquilo. Y menos aún conforme con tener que mentirle. Pero para su desconsuelo, tampoco le era posible serle sincero. Estaba solo en aquello, volvió a recordarse.

- Tú también necesitas aislarte de vez en cuando, ¿cierto? Llevó toda una eternidad viviendo en palacio e incluso yo no acabo de acostumbrarme a esos altos techos.- le confesó el dios a su hijo para más seguridad del segundo, que lo miró con una leve sonrisa.- Por suerte, estaré una estancia breve en Vanaheim.

- ¿Cuándo marchas?- preguntó extrañado Loki, recordando que aquel mundo no estaba del todo amistado con Asgard, aunque estuviese reconocido como siervo del reino de su padre.

- Ahora mismo. Por eso te busqué. Quería que me acompañases en mi despedida.- respondió dedicándole una mirada a su hijo, el cuál por primera vez se percató de hacia dónde marchaban.

Directos al puente arcoíris. Ya habían dejado atrás las calles de la ciudad, donde los restos de la nevada de aquella misma noche y la anterior, se apelotonaba a ambos lados del camino. Pero allí, en cambio, donde comenzaba la pasarela y en adelante, las causas meteorológicas parecían tener prohibido su alcance.

A Loki siempre le había parecido otro cosmos allá donde se levantaba el Bifröst, una especie de micro mundo aislado que rozaba el mismo universo, donde la magia era más latente que en ninguna otra parte y el conocimiento del resto de la existencia era infinita. Y al alcance de su mano. Al menos para cuando fuese considerado adulto. Siempre había deseado acompañar a su padre en alguna de aquellas misiones con tal de conocer los otros ocho mundos restantes, pero para su desgracia, Thor había sido el elegido hasta ahora. Así que para Loki, la simple idea de recorrer el puente arcoíris ya le suponía una aventura ante sus márgenes.

- ¿Y puedo acompañarte a Vanaheim?- preguntó Loki de repente esperanzado por la idea que le formaron esos pensamientos, imaginando que la razón por la que estuviese él allí y no Thor podía referirse a ser el elegido de su padre aquella vez. Pero Odín le quitó aquella ilusión rápidamente.

- Siento decirte que no, hijo. Aún eres demasiado joven para entender lo que se habla en esas reuniones. Pero no desesperes, tarde o temprano tendrás que acompañarme, como es deber de todo futuro rey.

Loki podría haberle echado en cara que Thor solo le llevaba un año y ni siquiera era tan listo como él, que aquella no era escusa para llevar a uno sí y a otro no, pero la mención de ser futuro rey le quitó todo reproche de la mente. Miró a su padre con una nueva sonrisa de ilusión y en silencio marcharon hacia el Bifröst.

Con cada paso que daba Sleipnir, el caballo gris de Odín, y Hengroen, el potrillo negro de Loki, el puente arcoíris respondía al contacto de sus pezuñas con una intensidad de luz multicolor que recordaba que aquel paso era mucho más que una vía. Era la única conexión latente entre Asgard y el resto de mundos.

Al final llegaron a las puertas del Bifröst, donde Heimdall los recibió con su imponente porte y altura. Al igual que a su padre, Loki no recordaba haber visto sonreír nunca al guardián del portal. La gran diferencia entre los dos hombres es que, al pequeño príncipe, Heimdall le transmitía aversión. Cada vez que se encontraban, el guardián le dedicaba una profunda mirada que le hacía sentir culpable, aunque ni siquiera supiese de qué o por qué. Como si pudiese ver algo terrible que fuese a cometer. O hubiese cometido.

Heimdall entró en el portal dejando a padre e hijo solos después de saludar brevemente a su rey, y lo mismo hizo la escolta de éste último, preparándose para la teletransportación.

- Volveré pasado mañana al alba. Cuida de tu madre, y sobre todo, no más escapadas sin permiso, Loki.- le sermoneó el Padre de todo, cambiando su tono a uno más duro al final de la frase. Para desconcierto de su hijo, por lo que tuvo que agregar- Tu madre no sabía nada de ningún paseo en caballo esta tarde. Ella misma me preguntó por su ausencia.

Ahora lo entendía todo. El muchacho pestañeó comprendiendo la situación y al momento bajó el rostro, sintiendo una repentina sensación de vergüenza. Odín lo había requerido a solas porque desde el principio era consciente de su escapada, y gracias a la mentira sobre su madre, también del engaño. Allí no estaba Thor ni Frigga porque había decidido recriminárselo a solas, y en parte, eso era todo un detalle. Pero aún sin audiencia, Loki no conseguía sentirse menos avergonzado.

- Yo… Lo siento, padre.- dijo con un hilo de voz mirando sus propias manos, que agarraban las correas de su montura. Sin ocurrírsele nada más que decir.

- Un rey no pide perdón. Debe conocer sus errores y asumir sus consecuencias. Quizás el momento de acompañarme en mis misiones llegue cuando empieces a cumplir con lo que se espera de ti. Piénsalo.- finalizó el dios, haciendo dar media vuelta a Sleipnir para entrar al Bifröst sin volver a mirar a su hijo.

Loki permaneció allí sin moverse ni levantar la vista, el tiempo justo para que Heimdall volviese a salir del portal ya habiendo despedido a los viajeros. El guardián se plantó frente a la entrada y clavó su mirada dorada en el niño, con su típico rostro inalterable. Pronto el príncipe de ojos verdes se sintió observado y encontró a Heimdall haciéndole sentir culpable una vez más. Cohibido y sin decir una palabra, tiró de las riendas para volver por donde había venido.

- Yo si fuese tú, no haría negocios con esos enanos. Saldría malparado.- le advirtió con un tono profundo que al pequeño Loki siempre le había helado la sangre y esta vez, incluso lo petrificó. Pero al momento se recuperó, sabiendo de sobras que por mucho que pudiese ver todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, Heimdall no visionaba el futuro.

- Suerte que no eres yo, entonces.- respondió sin girarse hacia él siquiera, y picando espuelas, salió a galope como le tenían prohibido hacer por el riesgo a perder el control.

Pero ahora daba igual. Su padre no estaba para verle, y si lo hiciese, tampoco tendría ya nada que perder. Era un mentiroso y un rebelde que no cometía lo que se esperaba de él a ojos de Odín. Tenía que recuperar el amor de su hermano y debía enfrentarse a una deuda que no podía permitirse. Con una determinación no propia de un crío de su edad y que ocultaba a sí mismo el vacío que sentía en esos precisos momentos, Loki se recordó que él no era un niño, sino un dios, el Dios de la travesura. Y que estaba solo en aquello.

* * *

Ingeniar un modo de conseguir quinientas monedas de oro se le estaba haciendo un mundo a Loki.

Y para colmo, la clase de conocimientos mágicos de aquel día fue un completo fiasco.

Él mismo fue consciente de ello, y su frustración era más que palpable cuando salió del aula, dejando al maestre con la seguridad de que había hecho bien en no recriminarle sus errores. No porque no fuese su deber, sino porque el joven príncipe las podía gastar caras con sus bromas pesadas si le hacía enfadar más de la cuenta.

Loki abandonó palacio a paso decidido sin mirar atrás una sola vez, sabiendo de memoria el recorrido que debía hacer para llegar a su lugar preferido. Aquel escondite donde podía refugiarse para evadirse del mundo. Una cala entre peñascos, difícil de acceder, pero que con un poco de escalada, se llegaba rápidamente. Y en nada el príncipe estaba en ella, llegando hasta la orilla tan calmada como siempre.

Cogió una de las piedras perfectamente redondeadas por la erosión y la lanzó contra la superficie líquida, revotando en ella un par de veces y perdiéndose en los colores del gris del cielo nublado de Asgard a media mañana que se reflejaban en el agua. Aquellos matices se perdían en el horizonte, donde el mar terminaba en una gran cascada directa al otro polo del mundo.

Los ojos verdes del pequeño contemplaron un largo rato aquel paisaje, sentado sobre la arena con las piernas recogidas y abrazadas, disfrutando de aquella paz que había necesitado desde días atrás y no le había sido permitida por todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo.

Pero el silencio se rompió con una voz que conocía de sobras y por un momento le sorprendió encontrar allí. Aun así enseguida recordó que no era la primera vez que lo hallaba en aquella cala. Su hermano Thor le conocía demasiado bien.

- Un mal día para las clases, ¿cierto?- preguntó Thor como saludo, quedando de pie junto a su hermano, el cual se vio tentado a recordarle que había jurado no hablarle por el enfado. Pero siendo sinceros, no quería que el rubio volviese a retirarle la palabra. Le necesitaba.

- ¿Estuviste observándome?- levantó una mirada extrañada hacia él, animándole la idea de que su hermano mayor demostrase más interés por sus clases de lo que había supuesto.

- Pasaba por allí- respondió secamente, al parecer corrigiéndose al recordar él también la supuesta lejanía que debía mostrar hacia Loki.

- Ya… No duermo bien por las noches, y por eso no logro concentrarme.- reconoció el pelinegro volviendo a mirar el horizonte, apoyando el mentón en sus rodillas- Tengo pesadillas sobre monstruos que intentan matarme. Y sobre padre, desterrándome al frío invierno.- susurró citando el sueño de aquella misma noche.

- No debes temer, padre nunca te haría eso.- Thor se encontró sentado junto a su hermano, habiendo cedido una vez más al amor hacia el pequeño de los Odinson. Le era tan complicado distanciarse de Loki…- Y yo me encargaré de esos monstruos si aparecen algún día. Les rebanaré las cabezas y las utilizaré como cuenco para dar de comer a los cuervos- terminó con una amplia sonrisa, digna del guerrero más orgulloso.

- Eso es asqueroso- repuso Loki mirándole con una mueca de desagrado, con lo que Thor se echó a reir a carcajadas.

- Lo sé, se lo oí decir a un anciano cuando un crío le tiró su bastón y salió corriendo.

Ambos hermanos rieron hasta que todo volvió a la calma y fue de nuevo Thor quien rompió el silencio.

- ¿Cómo llevas lo de Sif? ¿Has encontrado solución?

Loki clavó la mirada directamente en su hermano, pero rápidamente la bajó, preguntándose si sería buena idea contarle sus manejos a alguien más. Pronto recordó que Thor era su indiscutible ayuda para todos sus problemas hasta ahora, del mismo modo que Loki lo era para el mayor. Y habían prometido ser fieles el uno al otro. No había nada que perder.

- Necesito quinientas monedas de oro para poder comprar la pócima que hará crecer su cabello. Y no tengo nada.- murmuró abatido.

- Yo apenas tengo viente… ¿Qué piensas hacer?

- No lo sé.- reconoció el pequeño, odiando desde siempre dar esa respuesta. Deseaba tener una solución para todo, pero aquella vez…

- Quinientas monedas…-sopesó- Te habría sido más fácil negociar con piedras redondas. ¡De eso si que hay en cantidad!- se quejó Thor sacando una de ellas de su asiento al molestarle, tirándola con tal fuerza a la orilla que revotó en la superficie hasta cuatro veces.

Pero Loki no estaba pendiente de aquella hazaña. Sino de la idea que se acababa de formar en su mente. Dibujando una amplia sonrisa, abrazó a su hermano repentinamente pletórico de alegría.

- ¡Eso es! ¡Piedras! ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido?- soltó al incrédulo Thor y se levantó de un salto, corriendo directo a palacio sin poder esperar un instante más.

- ¡Espera!- lo detuvo un instante Thor alcanzándolo a duras penas- Te vine a decir que mañana se celebra un banquete por el regreso de padre y el tratado de paz con Vanaheim. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

- ¿Que estará presente Sif?- preguntó Loki habiendo recuperado su perspicacia.

- Ajá, y como tenga que aparecer calva, te matará.

- Tranquilo, hermano. Las piedras nos ayudarán.- respondió Loki con una sonrisa tan confiada y entusiasta que dejó a Thor sin posible réplica. Eso y que al segundo siguiente ya había vuelto a salir corriendo directo a su cámara.

* * *

No podía esperar al día siguiente. Debía ser aquella misma tarde. Ya tenía las quinientas monedas, y más aún. Dvalin no podría negarse a adelantar la entrega.

Así que, siguiendo sus planes, allí se encontraba al caer la luz en Asgard, frente a la entrada del comercio del enano y con un saco lleno de oro entre sus manos. Por suerte había aligerado el peso de la bolsa con un hechizo, sino no tendría modo de llevarlo a carga con sus delgados brazos. Quinientas monedas era mucho oro.

Entró con su sigilo natural y rápido encontró a Dvalin de nuevo en su mesa de estudio. Pero aquella vez, de espaldas a él y ocupado con una poción que evaporaba de un cazo.

- ¡Deja de molestar, pequeña arpía!- gritó el enano con rabia, sobresaltando a Loki. Pero no se lo decía a él, sino al extraño ave que tenía dentro de una jaula y no hacía más que emitir sonidos estridentes.

Dvalin siguió sin girarse hacia el muchacho cuando éste avanzó unos pasos dubitativos, dándole a entender que aún no se había percatado de su presencia. Casi llegó hasta la mesa de trabajo cuando el hombre volvió a gritarle al pájaro, esta vez lanzándole un recipiente con tanta furia que éste estalló en mil pedazos contra las rejas.

Para entonces, Loki ya se estaba preguntando si había sido buena idea recurrir allí con exigencias. Frente a ese humor de perros, difícilmente cedería a darle la pócima antes de tiempo. ¿Y si aún ni siquiera la había elaborado? En ese momento, esa pregunta tuvo su respuesta. Al otro lado de la mesa se encontraba el recipiente con el contenido que buscaba. Lo había visto tantas veces en aquella hoja que arrancó del libro de la biblioteca, que ya conocía el color y la densidad de la poción de memoria.

Ocurriéndosele el modo perfecto para llevársela sin tener que enfrentarse a la furia del enano y a una posible negativa, no lo pensó dos veces y al segundo después de conjurar mentalmente el hechizo, el comerciante ya había caído en un profundo sueño. Su rostro había quedado enterrado en el cazo humeante y de él salían ahora burbujas por alguna extraña reacción. Pero Loki no le prestó más atención.

Cogió lo que había venido a buscar y dejó la pesada bolsa de oro junto al enano para que la encontrase allí al despertar. Así entendería rápido que el intercambio había sido efectuado. Y Loki había sido justo, sin nada de trucos.

Pero no era así realmente. Cuando Dvalin despertó un par de horas después, se encontró con un par de sorpresas: que su cara ahora era un sembrado de ampollas llenas de pus y que había un saco lleno de monedas de oro. Unas monedas que no dejaban de ser piedras hechizadas para un cambio de apariencia.

Y Dvalin pronto fue consciente del timo.

No pensaba quedarse de brazos cruzados. Ni mucho menos.

* * *

**E aquí un capítulo más. ¡Espero que os haya gustado! ¿Qué hará Dvalin frente al falso cobro? Los que ya conozcáis la leyenda de Sif, absteneros de ir de listillos xD Ya habréis visto que varío bastante mi visión del mito real, ¡así que nada está escrito!**

**Muchas gracias como siempre a todos los que comentáis y seguís mi historia. En especial a susan-black7, Lilly, Synese Noreen y Zahiel Mc Ylonen. Este cap os lo dedico a los cuatro**

**Y pido perdón de antemano por la posible tardanza para el próximo capítulo. Mi tiempo libre frente a mi querido Word se reduce ahora que estoy de viaje. Aún así no creo que tarde más de dos semanas como mucho en publicarlo ;)**


	6. Capítulo 5

**Pues al final tuve más tiempo libre de lo esperado. Aquí os dejo el nuevo capítulo, ¡a disfrutarlo!**

* * *

- Capítulo 5 –

Sif abandonó por primera vez su habitación aquella noche. No hacía ni una semana que había sufrido la pérdida de sus largos mechones rubios y aún tenía un aspecto tan terrible como el primer día. Su madre le había aconsejado rapárselo por completo para que al menos así le creciese todo igualado en vez de a matas desemejantes. Pero la niña no permitía que le volviesen a tocar la cabellera, fuese para bien o para mal.

La cuestión es que al volver a sus aposentos después de una cena en familia (solo habiendo accedido llevando un pañuelo en la cabeza), no encontró la estancia vacía. De espaldas a ella y frente a su lecho se encontraba un niño de pequeña estatura con ropajes verdosos que parecía muy atento a algo que tenía en sus manos.

El simple hecho de encontrar a alguien irrumpiendo en lo que había sido su escondite ante miradas indiscretas, le alteró, pero que encima fuese Loki el que se encontraba allí, terminó de tornar su humor a cólera.

- ¡Tú! ¿Qué haces aquí?- le espetó, y Loki se giró de un bote hacia ella con los ojos como platos. Sin duda no la había oído entrar, y ahora la encontraba yendo directa hacia él con esa actitud asesina- ¿Buscas que te mate? ¡Porque lo haré encantada!

- ¿Y porque ibas a matarme? Tengo derecho a estar aquí, es el palacio de mi padre, ¿recuerdas?- se defendió el niño sin mucha seguridad, y menos cuando Sif sacó de la nada un cuchillo y se lo plantó a escaso palmo de su rostro.

- No te hagas el inocente conmigo. Sabes a lo que me refiero. ¡Tú me cortaste el pelo, lo sé! ¡Y tienes el descaro de presentarte de nuevo aquí! Siempre he sabido que eras cruel, Loki, pero ahora también sé que Odín tiene un completo idiota como hijo.- le echó en cara Sif sin ningún reparo, y Loki no pensó en otra cosa que en su hermano.

- ¡¿Thor te lo dijo?- le prometió que no se lo contaría a nadie, recordó, y al momento se sintió traicionado como nunca antes. Pero las palabras de Sif le devolvieron a la realidad.

- Dudé de ti desde el principio, pero sí, solo necesité un par de lágrimas para que me lo confesase. ¿Cuándo aceptarás que me adora, Loki? Y que no tienes nada que hacer contra eso, ¡por mucho cabello que me cortes! Te odio, y ten por seguro que convenceré a tu hermano para que él también lo haga. Es lo único que te mereces- le dijo con rabia contenida acercando un poco más el cuchillo, dejando al niño entre el arma y la pared, con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas.

Por el contrario, una risa se escuchó a espaldas de Sif, y cuando ésta se giró, vio a Loki a unos metros de ella, dedicándole la mejor de sus burlas. ¿Dos Lokis? ¿Qué pesadilla era esa? Pasmada, la princesa volvió a mirar al niño que tenía amenazado, y éste se disolvió frente a sus ojos, no tardando en desaparecer como el humo.

- ¿Cómo has hecho… eso?- preguntó una Sif incrédula, siendo la primera vez que presenciaba el hechizo de Loki.

- Te lo explicaría, pero creo que ni por mil veces que lo hiciese, tu reducido cerebro de rubia estúpida llegase a entender algo.- ironizó el pelinegro con descaro paseándose a una distancia prudente de ella.

E hizo bien, porque con un grito de rabia, la niña se abalanzó a por él aún con navaja en mano. Con la agilidad de un felino, Loki la esquivó y saltó sobre la cama, corriendo hasta la otra punta de ella sin dejar de mofarse de la chiquilla.

- ¡Baja de ahí, te lo ordeno!- le gritó Sif, odiando que le ensuciasen las sábanas.

- ¿Esa es forma de hablarle a tu príncipe? Mandaré que te azoten, jovencita.- contestó Loki haciendo un gran esfuerzo por sonar alarmado y borrar la amplia sonrisa de su cara. Le divertía tanto sacar a la luz a la verdadera Sif… En ese mismo momento se propuso lograr que la encantadora niña se volviese el monstruo que era realmente frente a todo el reino.

- Ya bajarás… Y cuando lo hagas, te cortaré yo misma lo único que te hace parecer un hombre.- le amenazó, pero Loki ni se inmutó.

- Yo de ti, no me haría enfadar. O no te daré esto- dijo a la vez que le mostraba un botellín con un contenido líquido color turquesa. El usual gesto de ignorancia de Sif se incrementó frente a ese comentario, así que con un suspiro de Loki, el príncipe no esperó a explicárselo- Es una poción curativa para el cabello. En unas horas lo volverás a tener tan largo y brillante como antes. Pero no te lo daré a no ser que me prometas que no le contarás a nadie quién te hizo eso. – especificó el niño, temiendo de la verborrea de la rubia.

Sif entrecerró los ojos sabiendo que no podía fiarse del dios de la travesura, pero estaba tan angustiada desde que supo que no podría escaparse del banquete del día siguiente, que no podía dejarlo pasar. Tenía frente a ella la solución al miedo de que todo el reino viese su desdicha, y aunque fuese Loki quien se la ofrecía, ni así iba a negar esa ayuda. Así que tragándose su orgullo, asintió.

-Está bien, nadie sabrá que fuiste tú. Solo espero por tu bien que funcione.- Sif le arrebató la poción en cuanto Loki se la acercó- Lárgate antes de que cambie de idea, pequeña cucaracha.

Dicho y hecho, el príncipe saltó al suelo, y aprovechando una pequeña distracción de la niña, la volteó y le plantó un burlón beso en la mejilla, suficiente rápido para que ésta no lo alcanzase con el cuchillo que aún tenía en mano. Con una risa risueña frente a las maldiciones de Sif, Loki salió corriendo de la habitación y el zapato que le fue lanzado solo chocó con la puerta recién cerrada.

* * *

Los preparativos ya estaban listos y los comensales no tardaron en ir llegando al gran salón, Una mesa casi tan larga como la propia sala los esperaba, abarrotada de los manjares más exquisitos propios del reino. No habían reparado ni en gastos ni en invitados, apuntando a aquella fiesta a toda buena familia de Asgard y Vanaheim, tanto para celebrar la vuelta de Odín como el tratado de paz con el otro mundo.

Pronto todos los presentes estaban sentados en sus respectivos asientos, excepto Odín, que se hizo esperar como indicaba el protocolo. Al presentarse, recibió una gran ovación y el dios no tardó en ocupar su lugar en el extremo de la mesa para presidirla, teniendo a cada costado los dos elfos encargados de representar a Vanaheim.

Un poco más allá se encontraba Loki, que había observado con orgullo como al aparecer Sif, su cabellera volvía a lucir tan larga y dorada como siempre. Thor le sonrió con aprobación y con aquel simple gesto, contentó al pequeño Odinson lo suficiente como para pasar por alto la actitud de indiferencia de Sif hacia él.

Por otra parte, también tenía otras cosas más importantes que atender, como a Balder, un primo de su edad tan rubio y caballeroso como Fandral, aunque más ingenuo si cabe que Thor. El muchacho ya se esperaba alguna broma de Loki, como cada año, cuando le cambiaba la bebida por alguna sustancia asquerosa, así que olisqueó el contenido de su copa, y al ver que no había trampa, se sentó confiado en su asiento. Al instante después, pegó un salto acompañado de un grito, tirando todo el contenido de la copa al presente de al lado. Las culebras mágicas habían surtido efecto mordisqueándole el trasero.

Los tres guerreros, Thor y Loki echaron a reír a carcajadas con la reacción de Balder, incluso Sif se permitió una sonrisita. Ya podía disfrutar la joven de estar exenta de sufrir una de aquellas bromas aquella ocasión. Loki había decidido que la del cabello ya había sido suficiente para aquel año y los venideros. Demasiado caro les había salido a los dos.

El banquete siguió tal y como se esperaba de la casa de Odín, sin contratiempo ni imprevistos, con tanta clase y despilfarro que al quinto plato, a los invitados apenas les quedaba espacio en sus estómagos para más de aquellos suculentos manjares.

Como era costumbre, Odín proclamó su discurso y los presentes lo aplaudieron, Sif denotó su recuperada belleza y los presentes la halagaron, Thor alardeó de sus avances en la batalla y los presentes lo elogiaron, y el anciano Frey se hizo notar por sus ronquidos y los presentes se carcajearon.

Por otra parte, Loki también cumplió su cometido de gastar bromas a más de un presente, pero nadie se permitió alabarlo por ello. Nadie quería ser su blanco.

Volstagg fue el siguiente en sufrirlo, y aquello solo significaba que los otros dos guerreros no tardarían en seguirlo. Así que nadie rió a excepción de Thor y el propio Loki cuando las barbas del pelirrojo empezaron a prender un pequeño fuego. Volstagg se levantó dando saltitos alarmados intentando apagarlo con manotazos. Una visión realmente patética para un guerrero como él.

- Para con tus maldades, empiezan a perder la gracia, Loki- le recriminó Fandral temiendo por lo que tuviese preparado contra él.

- ¡Si no son más que trucos inofensivos!- le defendió Thor aún risueño con la visión de Volstagg, que seguía sufriendo el mal de su barba querida. Como se notaba que Thor no era nunca el blanco de aquellas bromas.

- No son trucos, es magia- corrigió Loki, cansado de que menospreciasen su conocimiento. Pero con un bufido resignado, terminó cediendo a las miradas de reproche, haciendo desaparecer con un gesto vago aquel fuego en la barba de Volstagg, que pudo respirar tranquilo al fin- Panda de aburridos…- murmuró apoyando el rostro en una mano.

- Me gustaría verte a ti perdiendo tu aborrecible cabello- atacó de repente Sif, que hasta ahora había permanecido apartada de la conversación. Todos la miraron intentando relacionar aquel comentario con el ataque a Volstagg. Pero todo iba más allá.

- ¿Es que me lo vas a chamuscar tú?- se atrevió a provocar burlonamente Loki, asegurado del silencio de ella, pero bien equivocado estaba.

La joven se puso en pie como si tuviese un resorte en su asiento, lanzándole tal mirada al pelinegro que éste supo al instante que había hablado demasiado. Y para más temor, Sif sonrió de repente de un modo tan angelical que le puso la piel de gallina. La niña cogió un cubierto y su copa y la hizo tintinear para atención de todos.

- Queridas gentes de Asgard y Vanaheim, quería aclarar las habladurías sobre el atentado contra mi cabellera. Eran todas ciertas. – La sala se quedó en completo silencio, expectantes mientras Loki la miraba incrédulo. ¿Lo iba a desenmascarar? ¿Sería capaz de tal falta a su trato? Al momento supo que sí lo sería.- Ahora que se ha resuelto el problema, no temo a confesar la identidad del criminal.- Sif volvió la mirada hacia Loki, llena de superioridad y triunfo.- El causante de mi desgracia no es ni más ni menos que…

Un grito alarmado interrumpió la atención de todos los presentes y la revelación de Sif. Rápidamente otros gestos de horror se vieron reflejados en algunos invitados, y siguiendo los dedos y las miradas que señalaban la causa de su espanto, Loki entendió rápido a que se debía.

Al cabello de Sif.

Su color dorado deslumbrante, en pocos segundos, se había oscurecido como el oro al oxidarse, hasta tal punto que se había vuelto azabache, casi tan oscuro como el cabello de Loki.

La joven princesa también entendió que algo iba mal en ella, y mirándose en el reflejo de la copa que aún sostenía en mano, no tardó en gritar de horror. ¿Dónde estaba su cabellera rubia y resplandeciente? ¿Qué era aquella mata de pelo sin brillo que enmarcaba su precioso rostro? Rápidamente, Sif relacionó aquello con la confesión. El maldito crío se había vengado de ella al ir a revelar su culpa.

Pero ni mucho menos era así. Loki estaba tan desconcertado como el resto, incluso más. ¿Por qué no había funcionado la poción de tan alto precio? ¿Acaso le había engañado aquel enano del demonio?

No pudo preguntarse nada más, pues Sif demostró públicamente aquella parte colérica que solo había mostrado a Loki hasta aquel momento. La princesa apartó lo que había sobre la mesa sin cuidado alguno y con un grito de rabia, se subió a ella directa a alcanzar a Loki. El niño reaccionó rápido y se metió bajo la mesa, escapando entre los pies de los comensales.

Sif lo alcanzó por detrás más rápido de lo que él creía posible, agarrándole de un pie para que no avanzase más. Pero el niño se deshizo dándole una patada con el otro. Sif perdió el equilibrio y se agarró al mantel que asomaba bajo la mesa, haciendo caer el contenido de ella sobre los invitados de aquel costado. Las quejas de los presentes se unieron a las maldiciones e insultos de Sif, convirtiendo aquel banquete en un completo caos.

Cuando Loki salió de debajo de la mesa, habiéndole encontrado la gracia a todo aquel barullo sin poder reprimir la sonrisa, Odín lo esperaba, agarrándole por los hombros para que no volviese a salir corriendo. Y toda sonrisa desapareció. Por el gesto de su padre, supo que la situación era grave.

Sif no tardó en salir también de su persecución y lanzarse a por Loki ignorando todo lo demás. Pero apenas pudo rozarlo, pues su madre también la frenó por los brazos. La torta que le propinó la mujer en la mejilla consiguió que a la niña se le fuese toda la rabia de repente. Loki mentiría si dijese que no disfrutó de aquel gesto en silencio.

- ¿Para esto te he educado como una dama? ¿Para que te comportes como una bestia salvaje? ¡Mira el desastre que has creado!- le increpó su madre, tan alterada como la que más, zarandeando los hombros de la niña.

-¡Empezó él, madre! ¡Él me cortó mi bonito pelo y lo convirtió en esto!- se defendió Sif señalando su melena ahora morena como si fuese la cosa más desagradable del mundo. Y sin poder aguantar más, se echó a llorar sonoramente, desconsolada.

- ¡No es verdad! ¡Yo no… se lo volví cobrizo!- Loki prefirió decir solo la parte que era cierta, esperando que su tono resignado completase el resto de su inocencia.

Pero Odín hizo oídos sordos, y antes de que todos los presentes escuchasen su sentencia (excepto los que estaban demasiado ocupados limpiando sus trajes de la comida derramada sobre ellos), Frigga llegó con gesto preocupado junto a Loki y lo apartó de su padre, cogiéndole del rostro los segundos suficientes para comprobar que su hijo seguía entero. Sin duda, Sif debió parecer una verdadera fiera asesina.

- Los dos merecen un correctivo por este comportamiento tan poco propicio, de eso no hay duda.- habló Odín mirando a Freya, que paró de zarandear a su hija.- Que cada uno decida el castigo que crea correcto para su propio hijo. La fiesta ha terminado.- sentenció el Padre de todo dando por terminado el banquete que había acabado en tragedia, marchando a disculpar a los representantes de Vanaheim.

- ¡Vas a ir directa con las valquirias! ¡Y esta vez no es una amenaza, tu padre y yo estamos hartos de que te comportes como una malcriada!¡Ellas te pondrán en vereda y te enseñarán lo que es ser una mujer de verdad, y no…!- llegó a oír Loki de boca de Freya antes de que Frigga lo guiase fuera del gran salón, directo a sus aposentos a esperar el castigo de Odín. Del que esta vez sí que no se libraba.

Al menos se contentó con haberse deshecho de Sif.

Unos años más tarde, la joven volvería a Asgard hecha una verdadera guerrera.

Pero aún estaba por ocurrir una de las peores tragedias que sufriría Loki a lo largo de su vida.

* * *

**Ya queda menos para el final de esta historia. Desde un principio decidí que constaría de 7 capítulos sin contar prólogo y epílogo si no hay cambios importantes de última hora. Así que haced las cuentas xD**

**Me veo muy motivada con estos personajes (cada vez me cuesta más no alargar demasiado la extensión de los capítulos), así que quizás, si se me ocurre una buena trama, me anime a hacer algún fic Loki/Darcy o algo por el estilo. ¡No os cortéis en darme ideas! Al fin y al cabo esto lo hago por mis seguidores. Espero reviews, como siempre ^^**


End file.
